El sirénido
by SatoruOnfire
Summary: Historia slash de The Beatles. Pareja: John Lennon / Paul McCartney (McLennon). Historia basada en el cuento de "La Sirenita", con cambios de personajes, época y sexual.


No muy lejos de las Islas Británicas, bajo el fondo del Océano existía un mundo subacuático que había sido desconocido por los ojos del hombre. En este mundo habitaban todos los animales submarinos e incluso unos seres del cual su existencia se creía mitológica: las deidades marinas. Estas deidades estaban compuestas por las sirenas, que eran unas hermosas mujeres pero con cola de pez; los sirénidos, versiones masculinas de las sirenas pero que sin embargo su belleza variaba; y los tritónidos, que eran masculinos como los sirénidos pero que sin embargo no eran nada amistosos, además de tener dientes filoso y filosas garras en vez de dedos humanos, normalmente se encargaban de asesinar y comerse a aquellos hombres que intentaban atravesar su mundo. Se habían asentado en el fondo del mar formalizando un reino creado hace miles de años, llamado Tritonis, fundado y bautizado por el mismo Dios Tritón, el cual se había también consagrado rey bajo la aceptación de su padre, Poseidón.

El mismo Dios Tritón ordenó aumentar la cantidad de habitantes, obligándo a sus hijos, nietos y familiares a expandirse, llegando a un total de casi mil habitantes. Entre sus hijos, se encontraba el más joven de todos: Paul, de tan sólo 19 años, tenía cabellos negros y cortos, ojos color avellana y un bello rostro, bastante femenino a pesar de ser un sirénido. Desconocía cual de todas las sirenas era su madre ya que su padre había tenido una gran cantidad de amantes pero en el reino Tritonis era normal desconocer los verdaderos parentescos.

Al igual que las demás deidades, a partir de los 16 años tenía el derecho de poder subir a la superficie y espiar el mundo terrestre, desconocido para ellos. Paul nunca se había interesado en verlo, de hecho, tenía miedo de ver algún humano, ya que como él nunca los había visto y sus hermanos tampoco, prefirió no encontrarse con alguno de ellos.

Bajo el agua existía una vida plena y pacífica, las sirenas cantaban y encantaban, los sirénidos buscaban la comida y los merrows mantenían el orden, todo bajo la autoridad del Rey. Sin embargo, de todas las ninfas bellas que existían en aquel reino, había una deidad del cual se la trató como una paria al intentar huir con un hombre. Esta sirena, de desconocido nombre, fue expulsada y se situó a vivir cerca de las aguas más oscuras y heladas.

Un día, Paul fue obligado por Tritón a subir a la superficie solo, ya que se suponía que él ocuparía el puesto de príncipe: era un puesto único, por lo que los hijos sirénidos se esmeraban por obtener, pero ninguno de los cientos de hermanos sabía que el menor ocuparía ese cargo, ni él mismo.

Tritón y Paul nadaron hasta cierto punto del océano, lo suficiente para que su hijo continuase solo. Ahora debía pasar por lo menos un amanecer allí para cumplir la costumbre subacuática. El joven sirénido nadó ligeramente cerca de la superficie... No tenía miedo como pensaba, de hecho, su actitud había cambiado. Deseaba conocer más el mundo terrestre. Finalmente sacó su cabeza fuera del agua y pudo ver el pasar de unas gaviotas blancas, las olas moviéndose hacia un sólo lugar y pudo ver el cielo azul, adornado con nubes blancas acompañado por el Sol. Nunca lo había visto, siempre podía verse los rayitos que atravesaban el agua, pero nunca había sentido el calor de los rayos verdaderos del Sol, y sobretodo, sintió la leve brisa del viento.

Todo lo que había pensado fue erróneo. Quería salir a la superficie, pero sin embargo todavía no había visto la costa.

_Quizás, quizás puedo llegar a la costa y espiar a los humanos. Espero que no sean tan feos como pensé. _Pensó, y volvió al agua para dirigirse a la costa. No estaba muy seguro donde se encontraba, pero tomó valor y se guió por las olas. Nadaba de espaldas mirando el cielo, que de a poco se volvía gris... Probablemente se avecinaba una tormenta o sólo se estaba nublando temporalmente. Pero como era su primera vez observando el cielo, lo veía hermoso, pero en un tanto segundo, su vista fue tapada por una figura extraña y gigante. Era un barco humano, por primera vez pudo verlo.

Sacó su cabeza a la superficie y tocó el barco, desconocía el material pero cualquier humano sabría que era madera. Pudo escuchar una conversación entre dos hombres, pero no pudo entender lo que decían, el idioma era el mismo pero en el lugar donde estaba él no le dejaba oír bien. Las gaviotas se avecinaban al borde de la nave pero luego huyeron rápidamente al ser mojadas con agua. Alguien las había echado, por lo que Paul se dio cuenta que podría ser visto, así que se quedó pegado al borde de la nave sin ser visto, escuchó la voz de un hombre:

– Malditas aves ¡Consíganse su propio pescado! Asquerosas y estúpidas...–

Luego escuchó unos pasos, vio al hombre que gritó: Era alto, de cabellos castaños y ojos de igual color, de cabello corto y con patillas, su nariz era un poco puntiaguda pero era guapo, sus labios eran finos y entrecerraba los ojos, como si no pudiese ver muy bien. Vestía una camisa gris algo manchada, pantalón negro y parecía remendada, sin embargo no pudo verle los pies, desde su posición no pudo. Se sintió un poco avergonzado al pensar que los humanos eran feos como los merrows. O quizás ese humano era bello y los demás no, pero yendo al caso, tenía ganas de hablarle pero eso ocasionaría que huyese... Se suponía que los sirénidos y sirenas no existían para los humanos, y en el caso que un humano lo descubra, los merrows se encargarían de extinguir al descubridor para que no se expanda la noticia.

Así que prefirió callar y observarlo... Por supuesto que no era perfecto, de hecho, Paul era muchísimo más bonito que él, cualquier sirénido se podría ver más bonito que él... Pero al ser el primer humano que vio, le pareció atractivo. A Paul le gustaban las sirenas con voces hermosas y cabellos largos, pero nunca se había fijado en un sirénido. Ese hombre no era como él, así que le dio igual, quería seguir viéndolo.

Luego escuchó otros hombres hablar, así que se alejó del barco un poco e intentó verlos estirando su cuerpo: Eran cuatro hombres bastante avejentados, casi todos tenían canas y no eran tan altos como el otro joven. Estaban vestidos con ropas muy parecidas al primer hombre que vio, y esta vez pudo verle los pies al rededor de una gran montaña de pescados... Lo veía ligero, y tenían dos piernas separadas perfectamente, no como sus cola de pez... Quería caminar como ellos.

De repente, sintió una ola darle un buen empujón por la espalda, haciéndolo zambullirse. Salió del agua y vio el cielo. Estaba muy nublado ¿En qué momento se puso así? Cuando se dio la vuelta al ver el barco, vio como el hombre mayor intentaba subir una especie de cadena. Bajo el fondo del océano se podía ver algunas de esas... Anclas. Estaba subiendo un ancla con dificultad, por lo que el primer hombre que vio, lo ayudó con rapidez. Se veían exhaustos. Inesperadamente, una ola golpeó la nave. Haciendo caer inesperadamente a uno de los hombres mayores. De nuevo. Casi cae el hombre que tanto había observado. Paul entró en pánico, estaba generándose una tormenta ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? Aunque él podía zambullirse y nadar hasta su reino, no lo hizo. Los terribles vientos balanceando el barco, pero los hombres intentaron tomar el control e irse, estaban en el centro de la tormenta. Pero fue en vano, la segunda vez comenzó unas ráfagas fuertes de viento y oleadas, así que las velas de la nave abatió y finalmente quedó completamente dada vuelta. Paul se zambulló y nadó a buscar a los hombres, encontró a los cuatro avejentados inconscientes y la tormenta amainaba de a poco... Pero era tarde, ya habían fallecido y sólo los dejó arriba de las maderas flotantes. Nadó y nadó para socorrer al hombre más joven. No lo encontraba y estuvo buscándolo durante un gran rato y finalmente lo vio flotando junto a la vela que se había caído. Se acercó hacia él y todavía respiraba, pero estaba inconsciente. Quizás el hecho de que aquellos hombres avejentados, que probablemente llegarían a los 70 años, tendrían poca fuerza como para haberse sostenido fuertemente de algo como para no ahogarse... Sin embargo, se dejaron llevar y así fallecieron. La tormenta se detuvo y ya no había viento, pero aún seguía nublado.

El joven hombre estaba aferrado pero de a poco se estaba dejando llevar por las suaves olas. Paul lo sostuvo y nadó con cuidado para no ahogarlo. A sus ojos pudo por fin ver por primera vez tierra firme, hogar de los humanos, por lo que se sintió aliviado de poder dejarlo en su hogar, pero apenado por no poder haber salvado a los otros acompañantes... Su cola embistió con fuerza el agua y llegó, donde por fin lo dejó entre la arena y las rocas. Estaba cansado pero por lo menos lo había traído vivo.

– Realmente, los humanos son muy frágiles. Que bueno que nosotros podemos respirar aire y agua, pero ellos... Con razón viven tan poco.– murmuró Paul. Los sirénidos y las sirenas podían vivir hasta mil años, así como los merrows también. Intentó acercarse más a la orilla pero no pudo continuar por su cola de pez. Lo vio bastante tenso al hombre, así que como los sirénidos y sirenas tenían la voz más dulce y bella, optó por cantarle algo: una tonta historia de amor entre un delfín y una nube, que se habían enamorado pero que el delfín no podía estar con ella porque no podía llegarla, al pasar los años el delfín murió pero mágicamente se transformó en otra nube, y estuvieron juntos para siempre.

– Perdón pero es la única canción que conozco entera. – agregó Paul cuando terminó. Su voz era hermosa y podía afinar muy bien, el otro hombre tenía una cara de alivio. Quizás fue la canción, o la voz de Paul.

Luego, los ojos del otro hombre estaban entrecerrándose, como si quisieran abrirse. De un sobresalto, Paul se sonrojó y se escondió en el agua. No debería verlo o estará condenado a muerte por el reino Tritonis, sin que él lo sepa. Sin embargo, no había nadie, no había ni un testigo, por lo que Paul salió del agua, con valor, pero escondiendo su cola de pez entre unas rocas.

– ¿Qué... me... pasó? Esa voz... – dijo el hombre de cabello castaño, moviéndose torpemente de rodillas hacia la orilla, ignorando a Paul, hasta que finalmente se dio vuelta al ver el océano y lo pudo verlo (pero no su cola de pez).

Se intentó acercar a él, pero como primer impulso, Paul se alejó un poco – ¿Me salvaste? – preguntó el hombre. Paul asentó la cabeza afirmativamente, luego miró hacia abajo.

– Gracias, pero... ¿Los demás? ¿Cómo nadaste hasta allí y me trajiste? – aún estaba agitado, había tragado agua. Notó que el jovencito no le contestaba e inmediatamente notó lo tímido que era – Hey, mira, no voy a hacerte nada. Me llamo John, no soy un desconocido ¿Bien?– le sonrió. Paul le devolvió la sonrisa y se vieron a los ojos. – ¿Saldrás del agua algún día? –

Aquel comentario le hizo sacar otra sonrisa tímida a Paul. Claro que quería salir de allí y tener piernas como él, pero no podía.

– Por un momento creí que una sirena me había salvado porque creí haber escuchado alguien cantar, pero esas cosas no existen. – Comentó John, Paul se quedó estrupefacto ¡Claro que existían! Pero las sirenas no salvaban hombres ni nada, normalmente eran los merrows de épocas anteriores que hechizaban con su canto a los marineros para luego mostrar su verdadera forma y destriparlos. Así funcionaba, los hombres eran carnadas fáciles.

Una mujer se veía correr y gritando desde lejos, junto a otros dos hombres.

– ¡Seguro él es una víctima de esa nave caída! – se escuchó desde lejos. Paul notó que partes de la nave se acercaban a la orilla. Y no podía quedarse más tiempo, ya suficiente que había sido visto por un hombre... Por John, no podía ser visto otra vez. Así que en el momento que John se levantó para llamar a los pseudos-rescatistas, Paul se zambulló y escapó. Sintió lástima al tener que irse, todo por culpa por no ser otro humano más y sintió un nudo en la garganta al nadar más profundo del océano. Quizás no lo vería jamás, eso le hacía sentir mal.

John al ver que no estaba, comenzó a llamarle, pero no sabía su nombre. Los rescatistas lo acompañaron al reino, de donde él venía. No, no era el príncipe del reino. Era un pescador, pero perteneciente a la realeza. Antes de abandonar la playa, se dio vuelta. Se prometió a si mismo volver, quizás podrían verse otra vez.


End file.
